Open Archives Initiative
The Open Archives Initiative (OAI) is an attempt to build a "low-barrier interoperability framework" for digital archives (aka "institutional repositories") containing digital content (aka "digital libraries"). It allows people (Service Providers) to harvest metadata (from Data Providers). This metadata is used to provide "value-added services", often by combining different data sets. Initially, the initiative has been involved in the development of a technological framework and interoperability standards specifically for enhancing access to e-print archives, in order to increase the availability of scholarly communication; OAI is, therefore, closely related to the Open Access movement. The developed technology and standards, though, are applicable in a much broader domain than scholarly publishing alone. The OAI technical infrastructure, specified in the Open Archives Initiative Protocol for Metadata Harvesting (OAI-PMH), currently in version 2.0, defines a mechanism for data providers to expose their metadata. This protocol mandates that individual archives map their metadata to the Dublin Core, a simple and common metadata set for this purpose. Funding for the initiative comes from various organizations including the Joint Information Systems Committee. PictureAustralia is an example of OAI-PMH in action. PictureAustralia harvests image data from Australian libraries, universities, museums and galleries. It then provides a single search system to access all the images. See also *Open access *Self archiving External links *Homepage *OAI News *Largest OAI-Harvester (OAIster) *PictureAustralia *UIUC OAI Metadata Harvesting Project *[http://info.lib.uh.edu/cwb/oab.pdf Open Access Bibliography: Liberating Scholarly Literature with E-Prints and Open Access Journals] References Awre, Chris. "Report on the 3rd OAI Workshop, CERN, Geneva, 12-14 February 2004." D-Lib Magazine 10, no. 4 (2004). Breeding, Marshall. "The Emergence of the Open Archives Initiative." Information Today 19, no. 4 (2002): 46-47. ———. "Understanding the Protocol for Metadata Harvesting of the Open Archives Initiative." Computers in Libraries 22, no. 8 (2002): 24-29. Castelli, Donatella. "Open Archive Solutions to Traditional Archive/Library Cooperation." PDF LIBER Quarterly 13, no. 3/4 (2003): 290-298. Cole, Timothy W. "Using OAI: Innovations in the Sharing of Information." Library Hi Tech 21, no. 2 (2003): 115-117. Comba, Valentina. "Open Archives Initiative (OAI) 3 Workshop." Library Hi Tech News 21, no. 3 (2004): 6-7. Crawford, Walt. "OpenURL Meets Open Access." American Libraries 35, no. 2 (2004): 52. Foulonneau, Muriel, and David Dawson. Open Archives Initiative—Protocol for Metadata Harvesting: Practices of the Cultural Heritage Actors. PDF Bath, UK: Open Archives Forum, 2003. Expert Report 3. Fox, Edward A. "Open Archives Initiative." D-Lib Magazine 6, no. 6 (2000). Harnad, Stevan. "The Self-Archiving Initiative". Nature 410: 1024-1025 (2001) Hunter, Philip, and Marieke Guy. "Metadata for Harvesting: The Open Archives Initiative, and How to Find Things on the Web." The Electronic Library 22, no. 2 (2004): 168-174. Kiernan, Vincent. "'Open Archives' Project Promises Alternative to Costly Journals." The Chronicle of Higher Education, 3 December 1999, A43. Lagoze, Carl. "The OAI and OAI-PMH: Where to Go from Here?" video In CERN Workshop Series on Innovations in Scholarly Communication: Implementing the Benefits of OAI (OAI3), 12-14 February 2004 at CERN, Geneva, Switzerland. Geneva: CERN, 2004. Lagoze, Carl, and Herbert Van de Sompel. "The Making of the Open Archives Initiative Protocol for Metadata Harvesting." Library Hi Tech 21, no. 2 (2003): 118-128. ———. "The Open Archives Initiative: Building a Low-Barrier Interoperability Framework." PDF In Proceedings of the First ACM/IEEE-CS Joint Conference on Digital Libraries, June 24-28, 2001: Roanoke, Virginia, USA, edited by Edward A. Fox and Christine L. Borgman, 54-62. New York: ACM Press, 2001. Luce, Richard. "The Open Archives Initiative: Interoperable, Interdisciplinary Author Self-Archiving Comes of Age." The Serials Librarian 40, no. 1/2 (2001): 173-182. Lynch, Clifford A. "Metadata Harvesting and the Open Archives Initiative." ARL: A Bimonthly Report on Research Library Issues and Actions from ARL, CNI, and SPARC, no. 217 (2001): 1-9. MacColl, John, Marieke Napier, and Philip Hunter. "Developing an Agenda for Institutional E-Print Archives." Ariadne, no. 29 (2001). Marshall, Eliot. "Researchers Plan Free Global Preprint Archive." Science Magazine, 29 October 1999, 887. McKiernan, Gerry. "Open Archives Initiative Data Providers. Part I: General." PDF Library Hi Tech News 21, no. 3 (2004): 11-19. ———. "Open Archives Initiative Service Providers. Part I: Science and Technology." Library Hi Tech News 20, no. 9 (2003): 30-38. ———. "Open Archives Initiative Service Providers. Part II: Social Sciences and Humanities." PDF Library Hi Tech News 20, no. 10 (2003): 24-31. ———. "Open Archives Initiative Service Providers. Part III: General." PDF Library Hi Tech News 21, no. 1 (2004): 38-46. Medeiros, Norm. "E-Prints, Institutional Archives, and Metadata: Disseminating Scholarly Literature to the Masses." OCLC Systems & Services 19, no. 2 (2003): 51-53. Needleman, Mark. "The Open Archives Initiative." Serials Review 28, no. 2 (2002): 156-158. Nelson, Michael L., Herbert Van de Sompel, and Carl Lagoze. "Report on the 2nd Workshop on the Open Archives Initiative, Gaining Independence with E-Print Archives and OAI, 17-19 October 2002 CERN, Switzerland." D-Lib Magazine 8, no. 11 (2002). Nixon, William J., and Pauline Simpson. "2nd Workshop on the Open Archives Initiative (OAI)." Ariadne, no. 34 (2003). Powell, Andy. "A Brief Overview of the OAI Protocol and Its Potential Impact." audio In Open Access to Scientific and Technical Information: State of the Art and Future Trends, Paris, 23-24 January 2003, Carré des Sciences, Ministère de la Recherche. Nancy, France: INIST-CNRS, 2003. ———. "A Brief Overview of the OAI Protocol and It's Potential Impact." Information Services & Use 23, no. 2-3 (2003): 103-104. Rusch-Feja, Diann. "The Open Archives Initiative and the OAI Protocol for Metadata Harvesting: Rapidly Forming a New Tier in the Scholarly Communication Infrastructure." Learned Publishing 15, no. 3 (2002): 179-186. ———. "Overview of OAI and its Relation to Scientific Publishing in 2004." video In CERN Workshop Series on Innovations in Scholarly Communication: Implementing the Benefits of OAI (OAI3), 12-14 February 2004 at CERN, Geneva, Switzerland. Geneva: CERN, 2004. Shearer, Kathleen. The Open Archives Initiative: Developing an Interoperability Framework for Scholarly Publishing. PDF Ottawa: Canadian Association of Research Libraries, 2002. CARL/ABRC Backgrounder Series No. 5. Sponsler, E., and E. F. Van de Velde. Eprints.org Software: A Review. SPARC E-News, August-September (2001) Steele, Colin. "OAI: A 'Down Under' Perspective." video In CERN Workshop Series on Innovations in Scholarly Communication: Implementing the Benefits of OAI (OAI3), 12-14 February 2004 at CERN, Geneva, Switzerland. Geneva: CERN, 2004. Suber, Peter. "The Case for OAI in the Age of Google." SPARC Open Access Newsletter, no. 73 (2004). Suleman, Hussein, and Edward Fox. "The Open Archives Initiative: Realizing Simple and Effective Digital Library Interoperability." PDF Journal of Library Administration 35, no. 1/2 (2001): 125-145. Suleman, Hussein, and Edward A. Fox. "A Framework for Building Open Digital Libraries." D-Lib Magazine 7, no. 12 (2001). Tansley, R. & Harnad, S. "Eprints.org Software for Creating Institutional and Individual Open Archives. D-Lib Magazine 6, no. 10 (2000). Tennant, Roy. "The Expanding World of OAI." Library Journal, 15 February 2004, 32. ———. "Metadata's Bitter Harvest." Library Journal, July 2004, 32. ———. "Open Archives: A Key Convergence." Library Journal, 15 February 2000, 122-123. Van de Sompel, Herbert. "Introductory Talk and Presentation of the OAI-PMH 2.0." video In 2nd Workshop on the Open Archives Initiative (OAI): Gaining Independence with E-Prints Archives and OAI, CERN, 17-19 October 2002, Geneva, Switzerland. Geneva: CERN, 2002. http://agenda.cern.ch/askArchive.php?base=agenda&categ=a02333&id=a02333s7t1/video Van de Sompel, Herbert, and Carl Lagoze. "The Santa Fe Convention of the Open Archives Initiative." D-Lib Magazine 6, no. 2 (2000). ———. "Notes from the Interoperability Front: A Progress Report on the Open Archives Initiative." PDF In Research and Advanced Technology for Digital Libraries: 6th European Conference, ECDL 2002, Rome, Italy, September 16-18, 2002: Proceedings, Lecture Notes in Computer Science 2458, 144-157. Berlin: Springer-Verlag, 2002. Van de Sompel, Herbert, Jeffrey A. Young, and Thomas B. Hickey. "Using the OAI-PMH ... Differently."'' D-Lib Magazine'' 9, no. 7/8 (2000). Warner, Simeon. "E-Prints and the Open Archives Initiative." Library Hi Tech 21, no. 2 (2003): 151-158. ———. "Exposing and Harvesting Metadata Using the OAI Metadata Harvesting Protocol: A Tutorial." High Energy Physics Libraries Webzine, no. 4 (2001). ———. "Report on the 'OAI Metadata Harvesting Workshop' at JCDL 2003." D-Lib Magazine 9, no. 7/8 (2003). Category:Academic publishing Category:Digital libraries de:Open Archives Initiative fr:Open Archives Initiative it:Open Archives Initiative